Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 702 - Carry On Bags
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #702 - Carry On Bags is the seven hundred-second episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixty-first episode of Season 7. Video Overview Please Vote Kurt heads out of the Hidey Hole after a long vacation, and gets Wolfie. He mentions the Direct Relief fundraiser went up to $17,570.42 out of $50,000, and that ConeDodger has some donation drive on MindCrack. He then heavily encourages American voters to vote in the upcoming election, stressing its importance. Kurt then says if you do not vote you have to accept the outcome. He thinks it is selfish not to vote if you are not that impacted by elections. The depressing music throws Kurt off as he mentions fishiness in the voter rolls. Kurt thinks that the secret is that elections are all about making the choice to vote. Friend Vacations After always wishing to see friends not at vacation, Kurt went out and visited not just Eneija but then went and had dinner with BdoubleO and his wife Nicole. PAX West is coming up, so a lot of Far Landers including Cone will be coming up to Seattle. At the flight museum there is an SR71 Blackbird that Cone has wanted to see. On one flight the first leg of a connecting flight was delayed, Kurt had to stay in a hotel overnight and was not impressed at being told it was free. They made him check his carry-on at the gate, and went on a later plane to Minneapolis. Kurt does not want to keep complaining and be like his dad who always complains when he goes on vacations. With Eneija he almost got into an accident in a weird situation that Eneija says required some of his video game skills to maneuver out of the way. He is disappointed in there being no news about the bad accident. A girl in the van in front of them had a broken leg, the other driver was conscious but rushed away. Question: What do you do when you hear a strange noise in the middle of the night when you are in bed? Joking about cowering, Kurt admits that is actually sort of accurate. He is worried about people and burglars, and also sees he's now out of iron. Statistically you getting robbed is unlikely, and it is even less likely burglars are armed. Kurt grew up in a creaky house with aluminum siding. Question: Who does your favorite bad Simpsons impression? Vintage Beef does an awful Marge he loves. Question: Do you prefer taking a shower or a bath? He cannot remember the last time he took a bath. Question: Why do older podcast episodes disappear? They shouldn't go away, but on some indexing services like iTunes and RSS feeds they might've hit a limit. He also says Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 600 - Double Cursed! was the first podcast episode. Question: What about selling the old computer at a charity auction? Kurt thinks it is not worth much, and despite thinking people should still build their computers his plan to gradually and continuously upgrade has not been successful. The old computer has a good processor, and still has Microsoft Money that he uses despite not being updated for a decade. However, Kurt did find a free legacy Windows 10 version. There is no real future Kurt sees for the computer. Question: I want to buy a lottery ticket, can you pick six random numbers between 1 and 59, if I somehow win, it will get you to your charity goal Admonishing this idea as lottery is a scam, Kurt says instead use your time to register to vote. Reminding people of the 20% and 25% milestone goals, Kurt